Miso-Rable
" " is a TV pilot for the original concept of Kobushi, then known as Ko-Bushi. It was created and premiered in 2008.https://www.animationmagazine.net/showcase/inspidea.html Plot The pilot opens with Shiro practicing his sword-fighting skills, accidentally cutting several bamboos that's covering Tamako who's about to change. Angry for what he did, Tamako throws a piece of bamboo at him. She later sees gondola nearby and asks her brother if he could row it, all while wearing a traditional Italian outfit. At first, Shiro refuses, but his sister threatens him that she'll beat him up if he didn't do it. Nearby while Shiro and Tamako are rowing on the gondola, the Shogun pulls out a firecracker and one of his ninjas lights it up. But before the Shogun throws it to the siblings, Shiro's and Tamako's dog arrives and urinates on the firecracker crate. The Shogun yells at the dog, scaring him, before he throws the firecracker to the siblings. However, the dog arrives and fetches it, bringing the firecracker back to the Shogun. In a panic, the Shogun kicks the firecracker up, but it lands on his ninjas, causing it to explode. The Shogun scolds at his ninjas for their incompetence, and they all form a cannon and shoots out rice onto the gondola. As the Shogun attacks the gondola with rice ball boulders, Shiro manages to knock all of them away and Tamako uses her archers to destroy the bamboo dock the Shogun is standing. Now stranded in the lake on a bamboo plank, the Shogun angrily demands his ninjas to turn off the water faucet. This causes it to create a whirlpool that Tamako and the dog is about to suck inside. Shiro manages to rescue his sister and their dog by slicing up a bamboo that lands near several lily pads. Tamako leaps onto the lily pads and onto the bamboo, getting back into shore with her brother. Meanwhile, the Shogun is about to suck inside the whirlpool, but his ninjas all manage to save him in time. Unbeknownst to them, the siblings turn the water back on which pushes the Shogun back to shore. But before the Shogun could dry off his clothes near a fireplace, the dog arrives with another firecracker and throws it in the fire, causing it to explode in front of the Shogun and his ninjas. Characters * Shiro * Tamako * The Shogun * The Shogun's ninjas * Shiro's and Tamako's dog Trivia * The title is a play on the words "miso" and "miserable". A "miso" is a traditional Japanese seasoning produced by fermenting soybeans with salt and kōji and sometimes rice, barley, seaweed or other ingredients. * This is the only piece of Ko-Bushi media that's ever known since the original concept of the series was scrapped because of SIP Animation's liquidation and the project was retooled under the development of Zagtoon. * Because this is the original concept of what the TV series was going to be during SIP Animation's time, none of the characters in the final Zagtoon version, such as Toro, Tamago, and Néko, existed during its creation yet. * Despite the pilot is in a Japanese-like setting, the gondola and Shiro's outfit while rowing it are from Italy. Gallery The Fabulous War Clip of Ko-Bushi Ko Bushi (2008)|The pilot of the series. Category:Non-Canon Category:Unused concepts